


No Clue

by Coolez



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, One of their love interest is not mentioned so you can pretty much sub in any other character, One-Sided Attraction, and i wouldnt really consider the title as the title, once again really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolez/pseuds/Coolez
Summary: “You just don’t know how bad it hurts to like someone so much and for them to have no idea how you feel.” - “No, I guess I don’t.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea by @otpprompts on Tumblr.

“And then, you know, I invited her for a movie together, like you suggested, but… she had other plans on that day,” Chika frowned, “… Pretty much every other day that followed, too.”

“You-chan, what should I do?”

I’d throw in a pseudo-sincerely smile, and nod almost my head off. Occasionally I’d mix in a few words to maintain interest - ‘yeah’, ‘don’t worry’, ‘there’s always next time’, ‘if it’s you, it’ll be okay’ – the list goes one. Yet she doesn’t notice; she doesn’t need to.

And her, well, she’d continue her ramblings, just like every other day she would.

Yet with every other day, I’d happily listen with a tinge of salt at the back of my tongue, because it was me that she was talking to – but today was different. Today was different, because for once after so long, I’d finally seen tears flow out of her face, and while with that face, she’d said – “You just don’t know how bad it hurts to like someone so much and for them to have no idea how you feel.”

“No, I guess I don’t.” I answered, trying to keep that supportive smile on my face, trying not to fail this facade that I had kept for so long. As with whatever will I had left in me, I’d grabbed a sheet from the nearby tissue box and helped this hopeless childhood friend of mine be rid of those salted droplets freed from her eyes.

“That must be nice.” she’d tell me as I carefully help her dry. I nod, and nod again, over and over, trying to not meet her eye.

Because at that moment, if I ever did, I knew I was going to be the one crying next.


End file.
